Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. This is because they not only provide good quality images but also are very thin. Because liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal display do not emit any light themselves, the liquid crystal molecules have to be lit by a backlight module so as to clearly and sharply display text and images.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical liquid crystal display 5 includes a bezel 51, a liquid crystal panel 52 and a backlight module 6 facing the liquid crystal panel 52. The bezel 51 includes an upper bezel 511 and lower bezel 512. The upper bezel 511 and the lower bezel 512 cooperatively form a space to accommodate the backlight module 6 and the liquid crystal panel 52.
Referring to FIG. 6, the backlight module 6 includes a frame 61, a reflective film 62, a light guide plate 63, a diffusion film 64, a light source 65, two connectors 66, a light source driver 67, and an input circuit 68. The frame 61 includes an upper frame 611 and a lower frame 612 which cooperatively form a space for accommodating the reflective film 62, the light guide plate 63, the diffusion film 64, and the light source 65. The light source 65 can be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp. The reflective film 62, the light guide plate 63, the diffusion film 64 are arranged in that order from bottom to top. The light source 65 is disposed adjacent to the light guide plate 63.
Each connector 66 includes a male connector (not labeled) and a female connector (not labeled). The female connector includes a cover casing (not labeled), an insulating body (not shown), signal terminals (not shown) and staggered terminals (not shown). The staggered terminals enables the connector 66 to achieve the objective of electrical conduction. The male connector includes a plurality of ribs (not shown) having a guide positioning function. The female connector defines a plurality of clasp grooves (not shown) corresponding to the ribs of the male connector. Thus, the light source driver 67 is electrically connected with the light source 65 via one of the connectors 66, and is electrically connected with the input circuit 68 via the other connector 66. And the connectors 66, the light source driver 67, and the input circuit 68 are disposed outside of the frame 61.
When the liquid crystal display 5 starts to work, the input circuit 68 provides a driving signal to the light source 65 via the connectors 66, and the light source driver 67. Light beams emitted from the light source 65 enter the light guide plate 63, and penetrate in the light guide plate 63. A majority of the light beams emit out upwardly. A minority of the light beams reach the reflective film 62. These light beams are reflected by the reflective film 62 and are utilized again. Then, light beams transmit through the diffusion film 64 and become uniform.
However, the liquid crystal display 5 need the two connectors 66 to electrically connect the light source driver 67, the light source 65 and the input circuit 68. This makes an assembling process of the liquid crystal display 5 complicated, and a cost thereof is high. Furthermore, because the connectors 66, the light source driver 67 and the input circuit 68 are disposed outside the frame 61, electrical connection therebetween is not reliable.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed, is a liquid crystal display including such backlight module.